The present disclosure relates to a printing device that is provided with a receptacle in which an absorption member is disposed.
A printing device is known that is provided with an absorption member that absorbs and discharges waste ink. This type of printing device is provided with a waste ink absorption body. The waste ink absorption body is formed from a foam body. It is preferable that the waste ink absorption body has both the absorbency to absorb the waste ink and the ability to discharge the waste ink.